


pink.

by oiru



Series: honey and love songs. [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, still all peaches and strawberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oiru/pseuds/oiru





	pink.

tyler says that josh's hair looks and tastes like candy cotton.  
josh can’t help but think tyler is quite possibly the best thing he’s ever laid eyes on. 　

pink days are sunrises and fairy floss. tyler writes about flowers and paints his face in watercolors. there are sugar angels on the counters. the spice containers are overfilling. they are happy and whole. josh is kinetic energy and the explosion that comes with. tyler is rosy cheeked, and roses growing from his wrists. there is no pain. there is only the beauty he’s torn himself apart to create. he is on the edge of a cliff. he has his wings. when he jumps, he is a bird set freе.

***

they lay here underneath the big wide expanse of stars with only gravity tethering them to the earth and preventing them from falling to the void. it steals tyler's breath away every time, and it might be cheesy, but even with the licorice black sky freckled with stars blanketing them above, he turns his head to the side and looks at strawberry-soda boy beside him. 

tyler is not usually a love poet but, this boy is like a bad love song that’s always getting stuck in his head. like: _come home, baby, it’s been too long the second you walk out the door._  
with a touch like a lightning strike. voice like a riptide and tyler is willing to go under. his heart is already heavily invested. he is escaping the desire to escape while riding in josh's passenger seat. he is the deer that blinked its way out of the headlights.

***

tyler wants to lie with in a field of sharp wheat grass and watch the stars. he means really watch the stars. how they sparkle, how they glint in inky black skies. he wants to ask them why they are wished upon, he wants to find the answers to the universe with josh.

josh wants to memorize every freckle, every scar, every blemish that paints tyler's naked skin, until he can point them out blind. josh wants to make out in empty parking lots of damp air and neon lights and he wants not to worry about tomorrow morning, tomorrow afternoon, tomorrow evening, tomorrow night.  
he want to tell tyler how much he loves him. how much he misses him, even when he is lying besides.

tyler says he wants to write poetry about josh.  
how he want to kiss josh. soft and achingly tender. slowly.  
how he wants to learn new things with him.  
josh tells him how he wants to know why being human has become synonymous with being sad. he wants to know why they ache.  
how he wants to fill countless journals with tyler.  
 _about tyler._

because tyler became   
the word  
josh's lips have forgotten.


End file.
